Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds containing sulfonic acid groups and of the general formula I ##STR3## where D.sup.1 is a radical of a diazo component, X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 independently of one another are each hydroxyl or unsubstituted or substituted amino, Y is hydrogen, chlorine, methyl, hydroxysulfonyl or a radical of the formula EQU D.sup.3 --N.dbd.N--
and D.sup.2 is a radical of the formula ##STR4## D.sup.3 is a radical of a diazo component from the aniline or aminonaphthalene series, K is a radical of a coupling component from the benzene or naphthalene series, and the rings in the coupling component D.sup.2 may be substituted by chlorine, methyl, methoxy, hydroxysulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, hydroxyl or acylamino, and to metal complexes of such compounds.